


Claimed

by DragonGurl89



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGurl89/pseuds/DragonGurl89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a young woman like Lenora Jericho lets in a strange yet handsome man with blue eyes like Michael De Santa into her home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a GTA V fanfic (and smut). IDK if this fanfic will be continued into chapters. Please leave comments and kudos!! :)

It was nighttime in Los Santos. I was a bit new in the City of Saints. I was raised in the East Coast of Vice City. Being twenty-five years old, I managed to move here to find better, suitable life. I was bit a bookworm who love to read books. I picked up Chains of Intimacy from the bookshelf. I went to the living room and sat down on the love seat to read.  
Then I heard a knock at the door. I put my book on the coffee table and ran to the door. “Wonder who that could be?” I said quietly. My heart began to race quickly, realized that whoever that at my door might be some random drunk who was going home to home. I looked through the peephole and I saw a man with these gorgeous blue eyes. I reluctantly unlocked the door and let this man in. He walked in and I can tell that he was wearing a causal black shirt and blue denim jeans; his scent was so musky… in a sexy way. The man began to speak to me.  
“Hello, Lenora. You look so… attractive this evening, especially with your black tank top and shorts.”  
Wait, how does this man know my name? I hope he did not manage to stalk me on Lifeinvader. “Uh, thanks. Did we meet somewhere? I don’t remember of meeting you.”  
“Oh, I do remember you well,” he said as he came closer to me. “We met at a bar two weeks ago and recall of you giving me your phone number and address to your home.”  
“Oh, I remember. Are you Michael De Santa?”  
“Yes, baby doll. Do you know why I’m here?”  
I swallowed and shook my head as my brown eyes stared into his blue ones. Michael began to caress my face so gently, making me to shudder in anticipation. He leaned toward my face and whispered huskily in my ear.  
“I’m here…to claim you.”  
And out of nowhere, Michael gently kissed my lips and boy, his lips were warm and soft. I moaned softly as he pushed his tongue in my mouth. The kiss deepened as I grabbed his dark hair as he used his hands to squeeze my ass. Then Michael kissed my neck in delicious pleasure, causing me to gasp. My hands moved to his shirt as I began unbuttoning it, revealing his chest as I tossed it across the room. I stared at Michael who gave me a cocky smirk as I caressed his stubble.  
“My bedroom, now!” I whispered. He carried me upstairs toward my bedroom, kicked the door, and laid me down in my queen-sized bed as he continued kissing me passionately. He took off my black tank top and shorts with ease, showing Michael my lovely breasts and my lacy thong. Michael stared down at my half-naked body. “Jesus, Lenora,” he murmured seductively. “You look so… beautiful.”  
“Like what you see?” I kissed him softly.  
“Oh, you know the answer to that,” he replied huskily. He began groping my breasts, squeezing them gently as I slipped a finger through his belt loop of his jeans. Then he started sucking my right breast, swirling his tongue around the nipple. I moaned and arched my back as he continued sucking my breast. After a few minutes, he switched to my left breast and did the same process.  
“Oh, these jeans need to come off, Michael.”  
“Go ahead, baby.”  
I licked my lips as I undo his jeans and slipped them down his legs. My brown eyes stared at his bulge in his boxer. I never thought that tonight would be the first time Michael would have sex with me, regardless of being married.  
“Now it’s Big Daddy’s turn, baby” he whispered, nibbling my earlobe. He ran his hands down my sides until he contacted my lacy thong. He grabbed and pulled it down, have me completely naked in front of him. Michael stared at my nude body, caressing my legs with his hands. “So nice and soft just for me,” Michael groaned. Then his fingers began crawling to my thighs, gently spreading them to view my womanhood which was moist. He put his finger inside me, causing me to moan in need. I began to feel jittery as Michael’s finger moved faster. My moans were getting louder and louder.  
“Oh, Michael, I’m about to…” I couldn’t finish my sentence as my wet juices came in his finger. Michael stared at me as he lifted his finger, sucking it. “Mm, for a black woman, you do taste so sweet,”’ he growled. “I must have more, baby.”  
I shivered at his words of endearment as I grabbed a pillow to put my head there. Michael crawled between my legs as he looked into my moistened womanhood. He lowered his head and lightly licked me. I closed my eyes, enjoying his tongue licking me as I grabbed fist full of his hair. Then Michael used his lips to suck my clit, having my nerves screaming for release. My thighs began twitching, knowing how close my orgasm was. “Oh…Michael…mm,” I whined as he continued licking me, grabbing hold of his hair, “…please?”  
“Please what, baby doll?” he asked huskily as he planted a wet kiss on my opening.  
“Please…don’t torture me...” Michael’s eyes watched me passionately as he gave one last lick at my womanhood and crawled up my body, deeply kissed me, tasting my arousal. He sat up, staring at my sexy body. He groaned at me, “So sexy.” He discarded his boxer. I licked my lips when his cock came into view and he was so big and thick. I was lost of words of staring at his assets. “For a middle-aged man, you sure are big,” I complimented him.  
“So ready for Big Daddy to ride you?”  
I nodded, “Oh, yes, Michael. You have a condom?” He picked up his jeans and pulled out the shiny, small packet from the back pocket. He ripped it open and slide it in his cock. I grabbed hold to his biceps as he placed himself in my wet opening. My inner walls in my womanhood tightened around his cock. My whole body was throbbing with want and need.  
“Jesus, you’re so tight!” Michael groaned. I ran my fingers through his hair fisting it so that I could bring his lips down to meet mine. I groaned softly as he thrust slowly inside me. I was reduced to a hot mess underneath him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrust faster; my moans became louder and louder. Michael used his hands to gently squeeze my breasts; moonlight streamed through my windows as his eyes glowed. My fingertips clawed his back, grunting in pleasure. Then my climax was building up, knowing that I won’t last long.  
“Michael! I’m going to…” I couldn’t finish my sentence as I emitted a loud moan. Michael looked at me with a smile as he continued pounding me hard.  
“That’s right, cum for me, baby,” he grunted as he kissed my neck. I let out an earth-shattering moan as I climaxed. Then I heard Michael’s loud groan as he found his release. Our bodies were sweaty and tired from mind-blowing sex. After a few minutes, Michael slid himself out of me as he took of the condom and threw it in the trashcan. He grabbed me by the waist, snuggling me. Staring into his sexy eyes, I place a kiss on his chest.  
“Wow. That was the greatest sex I ever have.”  
“Mm, I know. I enjoyed it so much, especially with you.” He chuckled as he caressed my face lovingly. I sighed contently as he continued caressing me. I rested my head on his chest, playing his chest hair with my fingers.  
“I see. I wondered if what happened this evening will change anything between us, though you’re married and all.”  
Michael sighed deeply, “It doesn’t matter, Lenora. All that matter is I’m with you, regardless of Amanda and the kids.”  
“You sure you want to be with me? “ I asked drawing little circles on his chest. “I don’t want to be a burden toward your strained marriage.”  
“I’m sure, Lenora. You’re too precious and, quite frankly, too beautiful for me to be left alone. I want to be with you.”  
“Wait, how did you--?”  
“I read the bio on your Lifeinvader page. You used to live in Vice City and you’re much of a bookworm.”  
I was shocked to hear this from him. I wondered how he managed to find out about me.  
“And I thought my secrets were safe from strangers, especially married men like yourself,” I chuckled. I started to yawn, knowing that I was getting sleepy.  
“On that note, I’m getting sleepy. We should sleep.”  
“That we do.” I kissed him softly, “Goodnight, Michael.”  
“Sweet dreams, baby. I’ll keep you safe.” With that, we fell into peaceful sleep.


End file.
